Лекарство для страждущих
by DANKO aka Rekka Shinen
Summary: Жара...


Жара. Нет ничего хуже жары. Еще недавно Коноху заливали проливные дожди, а теперь – уже неделю – беспощадный зной, злее, чем летом в пустыне, испепелял селение, словно силясь высушить все, что недавно впиталось в землю. Всегда гладкие стволы деревьев стали морщинистыми и жесткими, а листья превратились в крошащуюся шелуху. Трава пожелтела и царапалась, если наступить голой ногой. Воздух был раскален настолько, что даже ветер – знаменитый коноховский ветер – был горячим. На небе – ни облачка, солнце ярким палящим диском висело над Скалой Хокаге. Спасения не было нигде: сорок градусов даже в тени, озеро в лесу за стенами селения быстро нагрелось, и избавляться от жары в его водах стало пыткой, даже кондиционеры в крытых общественных местах не помогали! Не спасала и ночная прохлада, слишком короткая в летнее время.  
Простые жители еще как-то справлялись с мучительной жарой, джонины отпускали с тренировок своих подчиненных-генинов. И все же некоторые сердобольные трудоголики не бросали самосовершенствования даже под солнечным зноем…  
— Ты – что?!  
— Неджи, идем домой! Рухнешь от солнечного удара!  
— Со мной ничего не случится. Если хотите, уходите. Я еще тут останусь!  
— От перегрева или обезвоживания умереть можешь ты.  
— «Слепая точка» – это недостаток бьякугана. От этого не избавиться тренировками!  
— Ай, ладно! Чего с него взять? Пойдем отсюда, я уже спекся!  
Пятеро чюнинов закрыли за собой калитку тренировочной площадки, оставив Неджи одного наедине с жарой. Тентен, Ли, Хината, Шино и Киба с Акамару последний раз обернулись, желая увидеть, не образумился ли их старший товарищ.  
— Мы его потом отсюда волохом тащить будем! – недовольно бросил Киба.  
— Воды надо принести ему побольше, – сказал Шино. – Иначе от изнурения умрет точно он.  
— Ладно, – проскулила Тентен. – Я ближе всех живу. Вы домой идите, а я прослежу, чтобы у него было достаточно воды!

Даже из холодного крана текла теплая вода, но ничего не поделаешь. Не везти же Неджи холодильник с газировкой из магазина? Тем более что вода ему нужна сейчас не для утоления жажды, а для облегчения пытки тренировок под палящим солнцем.  
Тентен принесла четыре пятилитровые бадьи на тренировочную площадку. Разумеется, Неджи еще был здесь.  
— Эй, маньяк-трудоголик! – окликнула его Повелительница оружия, сваливая в кучу тары с водой. – Ты тут еще вкрутую не сварился?  
Неджи не сразу повернулся в ее сторону, а когда же это все-таки произошло, Тентен ахнула: нос, лоб и щеки молодого джонина были красными от солнечных ожогов!  
— Ты с ума сошел?! – вскричала девушка, буквально срывая крышку с одной из бадей и впихивая ее в руки Неджи. – Сдохнуть решил?! Самосовершенствование – это, конечно, хорошо, но меру-то знать надо!  
— Все нормально, Тентен, – заверил Неджи, залпом осушив полбадьи!  
— Неужели? – Повелительница оружия скептически глянула на напарника. – То-то ты как слон воду хлещешь!  
Неджи лишь хмыкнул и вылил остатки воды себе на голову, отбросив пустую емкость в сторону. Отойдя в тень дерева, которая была чисто символической, ибо солнце было как раз в зените, парень снял со лба повязку-протектор, а затем и рубашку, насквозь мокрую от пота и воды, и черную «юбку» (как втихаря обзывал ее Ли). Побросав все это под деревом, он собрал свои роскошные волосы в хвост повыше на макушке, и вернулся к деревянным столбам, указывающим направления.  
— Ну, все, – вздохнула Тентен, глядя на упорство своего напарника, и в два шага преодолела расстояние, их разделяющее. Вцепившись в руки Неджи, которые уже были сложены в какой-то печати, Тентен опустила их и извлекла из поясной сумки пузырек с кремом для загара.  
— Это еще что? – сморщился джонин.  
— Чтобы к вечеру не пришлось забирать с этой площадки жаркóе а-ля Хьюга Неджи! – и, не церемонясь с протестами напарника, щедро намазала ему обгоревшее лицо, а затем и плечи, грудь и спину.  
— Это явно лишнее, – хмыкнул Неджи, возвращаясь к своей тренировке.  
Тентен отошла под дерево и уселась прямо на мокрую рубашку, которую бросил тут гений Хьюга. Тень дерева от жары не спасала, а наблюдение за работой Неджи создавало ощущение, словно это не он, а Тентен напрягается изо всех сил, чтобы суметь преодолеть «слепую точку».  
Спустя минут тридцать с тех пор, как Тентен принесла воду, Неджи наскучило его занятие, и тогда он вернулся к тренировкам тайдзютсу. Он пнул каждый из столбов с указаниями направлений, они завалились назад, подняв из-под земли деревянных истуканов с мишенями. Тентен обычно использовала эти мишени для метательных упражнений, а Ли и Неджи – для ударных.  
Молодой джонин подошел к тому месту, где Тентен свалила бадьи с водой, открыл одну из них и опрокинул ее содержимое себе на голову. От контраста температур или от еще чего-то, но резинка, стягивающая его волосы, лопнула, и, несомые струями воды, роскошные пряди разметались по спине, плечам и груди. Жидкость стекала по лицу, и Неджи открывал и закрывал рот, жадно хватая капли живительной влаги. Казалось, время замедлило ход и вода полилась мучительно медленно, словно желая соблазнить, заострить внимание на каждой черточке прекрасного молодого тела. Тентен наблюдала за этим, затаив дыхание. Никогда она не ожидала, что это зрелище может быть таким… Струйки воды бежали по шее Неджи, стекая на грудь, обрамляя каждый мускул, выгодно выделяя в игре солнечных бликов, спускаясь ниже, к животу. Свет солнца отразился в ручейках, бегущих между упругих мышц пресса, и Тентен сглотнула, а где-то внутри нее все сжалось от сладостной дрожи. Белые брюки намокли и прилипли к ногам и ягодицам парня, став практически прозрачными. Тентен почувствовала, что краснеет, и ей стало трудно дышать от нахлынувшего восхищения. Она и не подозревала, что ее напарник такой сексуальный!  
Отбросив в сторону пустую бадью, Неджи нагнулся вперед так, что его волосы свесились вниз, и тут же резким движением поднялся, откидывая мокрые пряди назад, а потом несколько раз тряхнул головой, так что волосы взметнулись, разбрасывая вокруг капли брызг. Закончив этот наверняка привычный ритуал, Хьюга повернулся к Тентен, и…рухнул, точно подкошенный!  
Это привело девушку в себя. Перепугавшись не на шутку, она подбежала к товарищу и коснулась его лба. Несмотря на то, что он только что опрокинул на себя пять литров воды, лицо Неджи было горячим, как огонь! Тентен и не сомневалась, что все это закончится солнечным ударом. «Мы его потом отсюда волохом тащить будем!» – вспомнила она возмущение Кибы, вздохнула и, взвалив на себя бесчувственного напарника, поволокла его в госпиталь Конохи.


End file.
